Yugi to Yami no Kamikakushi
by eclipsearikado
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! parody of Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi/Spirited Away. Yuugi takes the place of Chihiro and enters the Spirit World. How will Haku react?


disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sen to Chihiro No Kamikakushi/Spirited Away. T.T are you happy?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'VE MADE ME CRY?!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------  
  
~*TSEN TO YUUGI NO KAMIKAKUSHI*~  
  
Yuugi peered anxiously out the window, his face pressed against the pane of glass. "Look, guys!" his bright, innocent eyes hovered away from the window and to his friends, who slouched in their seats, sleepy, droopy facades on their frowning faces.  
  
"...Are we there yet?" Katsuya, pinched by the tiny bus seat, writhed and squirmed, searching for a comfortable position to sleep.  
  
"Almost, Katsuya. But look!" Yuugi pointed frantically at the window, his tiny hand shaking with unrestrained engergy. "It's a-a-"  
  
"...A tree?" suggested Honda in a voice as exciting as the still, swampy air of summer.  
  
"...I just see a tree...some flowers, maybe..." Anzu's usual enthusiasm was tucked away by the epidemic of lethargy.  
  
"No, I think Yuugi meant...actually, I have no idea," Ryou's lips curved up into a wanton smile.  
  
"This field trip sucks," Katsuya stretched out his legs, but they slammed into the seat in front of him, interrupting the singing of the girl in the seat. She threw Katsuya a blazing glare and continued singing with the majority of the students on the bus.  
  
"89 ROLLS OF SUSHI ON THE WALL! 89 ROLLS OF SUSHI!!!!!!! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 88 ROLLS OF SUSHI ON THE WALL!"  
  
"...make it stop...please..." pleaded Honda monotonously.  
  
"Oh, come on. This is fun!" Yuugi began joining in the "song". "83 ROLLS OF SUSHI ON THE WALL! 83 ROLLS OF-"  
  
the girl in front of Katsuya grabbed a microphone that linked to the speakers on the bus and burst into tuneless song. A few seconds afterwards, horrendously loud feedback in the microphone muffled her voice. It sounded like a squeeky toy gone wrong.  
  
This was no accident, for a second later, a voice the students all knew and loathed (well, except maybe some of the girls) invaded the microphone immediately after the death of the feedback.  
  
"Shut the **** up," every student except the speaker automatically added "or else" in their heads. They all turned to look at the one person on the bus who was capable of hacking into the sound system so quickly.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kaiba's right. Will you all just shut up?!! That sushi song is making me hungry!" whined Katsuya.  
  
"Now, Kaiba, that wasn't very nice," chided Ryou.  
  
"Zakennayo, Bakura," answered Kaiba. (A/N: for those of you who don't know, zakennayo means **** off, I think...)  
  
"Stop being such a jerk, Seto Kaiba," Anzu found the energy to lead herself into a full-blown friendship speech. Kaiba shot her a piercing look and resumed typing on his laptop.  
  
"...This field trip is pointless. Where are we going?" asked Honda.  
  
"We're going to collect soil samples on this mountain," answered Yuugi. The bus stopped moving and everyone took their time in shoving themselves out of the seats.  
  
"Class, please do not wander from the general area where we are collecting samples, and everyone meet back at the bus around 12:00,"  
  
"Hai," recited the class.  
  
"You guys! Just a little ways back, I saw a road that led up into the woods. There were a bunch of tiny little shrines by it! It looked so cool!" announced Yuugi, his spiky hair bouncing wildly as if Yuugi was a tense porcupine.  
  
"Hey let's go see what Yuugi's talking about," suggested Katsuya.  
  
"Well we really should complete the assignment..." said Anzu.  
  
"So? Come on let's go we won't take that long! And we can collect samples on the way back," said Honda. "Lead the way, Yuugi,"  
  
And so it begins...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
XD I kept putting off working on this I kinda forgot it was here lol anyway review...yeah...thanks ja ne lol 


End file.
